Talk:Pre-Archive
Previous Champions I think we can safely declare Gabe, Mr. Satan, and Eggman to be previous champions. If I'm remembering the old splash screen correctly, Gabe and Eggman were holding belts. Also, in Vegeta's page, in the section where it talks about him becoming a saiyan in a King of the Ring tourney, there's a link there to an archive that says "Current Champion: Mr. Satan." The Awesomest (talk) 08:17, January 12, 2013 (UTC) The Awesomest :Yeah, I made that image from the YouTube videos, I know those guys were Champions. But sometime before and after those videos, leading up to the first archive, there were other matches of some sort. Like, I guess The Pyro was VGCW Champion at some point? Bazza made an edit to the this page] listing as much. ::- BRYN4444 (talk) 16:41, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I watched a pre-archive stream where Hulk won the Royal Rumble and took on Pyro for the championship and won. Looking at past logs in a Skype chat was in, it was on the 18th of November, and Hulk was only champion for a very short time, becaue later in that very same stream, Mr. Satan won the Rumble, and managed to beat Hulk to win the title. This was day right before the Streams started getting archived. Can anyone else who watched the stream on the November 18th confirm? I can provide screencaps of my Skype logs if necessary. NeoKingGhidorah (talk) 04:23, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::UPDATE: I went back and screencapped the logs of the Skype chat I was in where we were talking about the stream as it was happening on 11/18/12. Names are blacked out because I don't know if my friends want their skype names displayed, but I have included time stamps of the chats at the bottom of each image, via a quote pasted into the IM box. We talk about Hulk winning Rumble and taking the belt from Pyro, and there is a mention of Mr. Satan taking it from Hulk later that night. Times are EST. http://imgur.com/a/O45jk NeoKingGhidorah (talk) 04:48, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm sure this is real, but I'll message this to Bazza (or get TheTOH to) after the next Broadcast. See if he can confirm it officially. Thanks. :::- BRYN4444 (talk) 06:36, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::If the screencaps do indeed tell the truth, it sounds like the claimed Pyro/Hulk match was an I Quit match, and guys like Freddy Kruger and Jason Vorhees were part of the rumble(?). Also, have you or TheTOH messaged this to Bazza to get a response? ::- PaulG235 (talk) 02:50, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::No, the "versus Freddy vs Jason vs Godzilla vs King Kong" was just a joke on the part of one of my friends. And this was before any "I Quit" matches, and my friends don't watch or know anything about wrestling, so "YOU CAN'T FIRE HIM" was, again, just a pun made by one of my friends. Sorry for the confusion. NeoKingGhidorah (talk) 05:57, February 18, 2013 (UTC) : The chat also mentions Wesker, Ash, Hitler, Bison, Snake, Ezio, Naruto, Waluigi, and Eggman. So if this is true (and it's not another "freddy vs jason" thing), we know that these guys debuted in the Pre-Archive Era.PaulG235 (talk) 15:16, March 21, 2013 (UTC)